Shiny Dark Violet
by NANCII
Summary: Shiny dark violet, that's the colour of the new girl-Bella's eyes. Is she as dark as her eyes or does the shyness overpower all? Edward's bored, Bella's dangerous. Who said secrets couldn't kill? Edward & Bella's POV. First fanfiction. :
1. Edward's bored

EPOV

The typical thoughts of St Hilton's high school once used to amaze me. Once. The students seemed to base their thought on jealousy, payback and revenge; there used to always be someone who had an interesting though, planning to get revenge from her cheating ex or just planning to "kill" the person with whom he had cheated on her with. It's just life, I though. When something new comes along, you get extremely excited, but after a while you get bored, very bored and you wonder if it was worth coming here in the first place.

That's what I was wondering now, sitting at the "Cullen's" table with my 'siblings' I wondered if it was worth coming here at all. Ok, Carlisle had a stable job and Alice seemed to get along well. Jasper was forever out of town, visiting friends but he didn't technically live with us so it didn't count. Rosalie looked bitter, but I doubted that had anything to do with boredom, she was probably worried about her hair or something. I wasn't that interested as to tune in her thoughts to find out.

I looked down at the untouched tray of food next to me and picked up an apple with curiousity; a look I received from Emmett-Obviously asking how crazy I was made me put the apple quickly back down. Am I really that bored? I asked myself stupidly. I looked at a little pixie like girl and asked "Do you see anything um, unusual happening...?" in this stupid, wordless, shit school. I finished in my head. "No, I don't. But what's with the look? You of all people should not be bored!" she said, faking astonishment "You're a mind reader! Go get some gossips! "

I rolled my eyes at her, although she did have a point. I had made an effort lately not to invade people's private thoughts unless it really mattered, although that might have something to do with them being so boring, I decided to break my rule, just for today and find out if something WAS interesting about St Hilton's students. "Good point." I told Alice before looking around for my first 'victim'.

I already had someone in mind, Jessica, the daughter of Charlie, chief of police. If anyone knew everything about this town, anything at all, it was her. I suspected that she sometimes looked into Charlie's files to get some of the 'juicy' bits but that couldn't be prooved so it didn't really matter. Jessica had pale skin, curly, shoulder length shiny black hair and dark chocolate eyes, she somewhat always managed to wear a hoodie over anything, and I mean anything. Apparently, she had even turned up to prom wearing one over her dress! Anyway, I found her at the middle table with her usual "entourage" as Alice likes to call it. They were all leaning towards her so I guessed she had something to tell. I did my best to focus, and my super hearing told me exactly what I wanted to hear.

"One minute I'll tell it again so that Angela can HEAR." She raised her voice as Angela got distracted. "So apparently, the new girl's going to come to this school and she's like in the same year as us!" Charlie said she's emancipated or something like that and she lives in a flat near La Push with some guy named Chris. Dad said they'll both be coming to St Hilton's but the guy might not be there for a few weeks, something about complications.

"When will she be coming?" someone named Tyler asked. "Is she hot?" that was Mike, "What about that Chris?" Lauren asked interestingly.

"Well she should be coming tomorrow according to Charlie," she answered the questions "and I'm sorry Mike but I don't know."

A girl? Emancipated? La Push? Chris? WOAH.

A wave of excitement went through the table and you could tell the news would spread quickly and swiftly. I got what I wished for, I thought. The bell rang and I hurried to my last lesson.

* * *

**A/N: I've got the next chapter typed out, at least 3 reviews is all I want. (:**

**Disclaimer:It's all Stephenie's although I don't own Twilight, the plot of this fanfiction is mine. And so's Edward! lmao.**


	2. Bella's annoyed

BPOV

"Shit!" I burst out as my contact lenses fell on the floor. I had attempted to find a way as to make my dark violet eyes somewhat lighter, and after many considerations I decided the easiest way would be to get some plain white eye contacts. Buying a pack at the airport, I had spent the whole time thinking it would be fantastic if it actually worked -Having an unusual colour for your eyes wasn't easy, but it was even more difficult when that colour changed from time to time. Sometimes it even had a sparkling shine to it! I was hoping for the contact lenses to help me with that but as I kicked them moodily with my stilettos-it didn't seem that likely.

When I arrived at the flat Phil had bought for us, I looked around and found that there were three bedrooms, each with an en suite bathroom containing a bath, a sink and a toilet. I picked the biggest bedroom, took all my clothes and arranged them in a medium-sized walk-in closet. The closet contained about 100 racks and a real wardrobe. I fitted my hundreds of hoodies, jeans, shorts, skinny jeans, T-shirts, tank tops, PJ's and dresses on the racks and I put my underwear in the tiny wardrobe.

When I finished that, it was 13:00. I didn't feel particularly hungry so I sat down on the sofa and thought about the conversation I had with the chief of police over the phone.

FLASHBACK

Me: Um, hi, my name is Bella Kearns and I was wondering if there were any places left at St Hilton's high school?

Charlie: Oh, right. The headmaster told me to expect you. I'm the one taking care of things like that at the moment since... well, you probably don't want to hear about that.

Me: Yeah?

Charlie: Oh, sorry, I'll have to talk to a parent though, you're under 18 right?

Me: Yeah, I am, but actually, I'm emancipated.

Charlie: I'll have to check that.

Me: Does that means there're placements available? By the way, my friend Chris is coming too if there's enough place, he flunked.

Charlie: You've been emancipated since 13?

Me: Yeah, it's on my file isn't it?

Charlie: Right, so you should present a scholar file to the office the morning you come in. They'll take it from there. Your friend, Chris, can do the same.

Me: He'll probably start weeks later than me....

Charlie: I'm sure that won't be a problem. My daughter Jessica, goes to St Hilton's as well, do you mind if I tell her about you? I'm sure you'd like to know someone.

Me: I don't mind and thanks Sir.

Charlie: Call me Charlie and good luck.

END FLASHBACK

I unpacked my laptop, checked my mail to find nothing new. Went on msn to find no one online- of course, they were all at school-, paced round and around the flat looking for something to do when I settled for reading Vampire Diaries. The book was one of my all time favourites and I enjoyed reading it over and over again although recent events had made me a little, um, upset by it. I somehow found myself close to vampires, although I had sometimes asked myself if what my dad did to me had made me somehow less…human. Those thoughts bothered me so much I dropped them for good. Reading the book again made me realise that I was right, and some things said like the speed and the fact that I could actually sprint in 7 inches heels made it a little clearer. Swimming in wonders, I fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N The file is fake btw. (: I'm amazed at how much reviews I got. They make me so happy you won't even believe: I was jumping up and down! I never expected THAT much, Thanks guys and review again!**

******Disclaimer: It's all Stephenie's although I don't own Twilight, the plot of this fanfiction is mine. And so's Edward! lmao.**  



	3. New girl Part:1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT; SADLY. :|**

**AN: I didn't get more reviews than last time but thanks for those who DID review.**

**_Previously: Reading the book again made me realise that I was right, and some things said like my speed (of what?) and the fact that I could actually sprint in 7 inches heels made it a little clearer. Swimming in wonders, I fell asleep._**

**__****And then I saw her face, now I'm a believer (8)**  


* * *

**NPOV**

The sky seemed to tremble as thunder striked again and again in Forks. This weather was a familiarity but having it so loudly and rapidly was intriguing- every single beat of thunder was followed by two quick ones. The weird thing was, it didn't rain. As thunder tore the sky open again and again-it didn't rain. As it got quicker and quicker- it still didn't rain.

There were only the earliest arrivals at St Hilton's high school for the moment. Every one of them was in the car park waiting for the school to open; most of the pupils were sitting on the hood of their cars, looking at the sky eagerly and intrigued. Surely waiting for the buckets of rain that would pour down any second-But it never came.

The weather wouldn't have surprised anyone in other circumstances- it rained, thundered, snowed in Forks almost constantly. There was just _something _about it.

Something that screamed: different, dangerous, creepy. And why on earth did it seem to sound like drum rolls?

The car park started to fill up quickly as it got closer to the opening of school. A black Volvo entered the car park and parked into the furthest space away from the school. The passenger door open and its passengers hurried out. The driver- Edward comes out last and more slowly, he studies the sky and a slow smile appears on his face. Edward looks around meaning fully and waits beside his car. All night he had been pondering on the facts- if Jessica had been doing nothing but merely spreading rumours, she would have been careful to be subjective and not so sure about how she had explained it. But then again, she could get away with anything…

The thunder thumped one. Twice and then stopped. Sounding just like a curse.

A flashy red Mercedes made its way into the car park and stopped without bothering to park. The left door opened slowly- curious glances were being passed and whispers rosed high. Everyone that wasn't already looking turned and soon every eye were on the shiny car- extremely slim legs emerged from the door. Wearing 6 inches heels and thoroughly black leggings, the proprietary emerged from the car still not showing a glimpse of her face. Admiring eyes followed her moves as the window rolled down and she kissed the driver on the cheek. She waved him away and when he was gone, she turned around slowly, adjusting big shades on her face in the process. Gasps went through the car park as everyone saw the creamy face, the formal, fully curved mouth and the astonishing body that went with it.

_Bella swan sure knew how to make an entrance._

**EPOV**

'Wow' was all I could think as the fast Mercedes entered through the gates. Its pace was slow, although I knew it could attain rapid speed. Its window were dramatically tinted, its pace smooth. It stopped sharply just in front of me, and I kept my eyes on it as the passenger door opened with a click.

'Wow' was all I could think as two slim legs- wearing perfectly high heeled stilettos and fitted with jeggins- emerged out of the car. They remained still for half a second before the proprietary ducked out of the car and stood up. At this point, everyone was staring and when the girl turned around, gasps ran though the car park as pupils raked their eyes over her. She had her back to everyone and was whispering something inside the now rolled down window. She waved after the car as it silently drove away.

She turned around and cut my breath away- her face was oval, slightly round. Her mouth was blood red, with full curves. She had black hair with big curls in; her full bangs arrived just at the top of her big shades. Raking her eyes over her body, I could see that, under the big hoodie were perfectly curved boobs. Her body shape was perfect, and as she looked around I tuned in her thoughts.

_I wonder if they'll let me keep my shades on all day._

_Where's the office?_

_Jessica Swan…_

Why was she thinking about Jessica? And how did she even _know_ her…

I considered that just as Jessica herself skipped over to the new girl.

"Hey," she presented herself "I'm Jessica but you can call me Jess"

"I'm Bella, nice to meet you"

_Oh Bella, your voice is like melting honey. Sweet delicate and carefree. I've dreamt of hearing it Bella, I love your name too, Beautiful. _

"Do you know where the office is?" Bella asked in that sweet, murmuring voice of hers.

"Sure, I do. But we have to wait for them to set up some kind of metal detector…Apparently we've all got to be checked out since some Low life guy brought drugs in. I tried to get my dad to cancel it because you know, he's the chief of police-"Jessica said smugly "but he wouldn't have any of it. Said it was 'For the best'"

"Right," _Bella _sighed "So I have to wait for them to set it up to go to the office?"

"I guess you do," she said before continuing hesitantly "so, are these shoes Gucci?

"3rd 2010 collection." She said absently. "Wow! I heard the list is huge, how did-"

Bella's phone rang interrupting whatever Jessica was going to say. She walked away from Jessica and went to stand not far from me where she took a iPhone out of her pocket and pressed the green button.

* * *

**REVIEW&&TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT.**

**I made it long for you, I wasn't planning on the cliff hanger. It was going to be too long otherwise. If I get enough reviews, I'll update tonight. (:**

**\ /**


	4. New girl Part:2

**A/N: I know I must sound pathetic and whiny and ungrateful but I'm really disappointed and pissed off. And personally, I think it had a lot of strength and I only got 3 reviews. Out of the 180 of you who have read this chapter, I only got three reviews. I just want to say that if you're going to read this; it's not a really big price to play: One review! Thanks to: ****BellaCullenMad****;****LittleMiss543****;****Michelle7****. You guys made me smile. (:**

I don't own anyone/ anything;eExcept Bella Kearns.

PHONE CONVERSATION.

_Bella: Hi Chris._

_Chris: Hey baby. _

_(_Baby? I thought they were roommates!)

_Chris: So you got there?_

_Bella: Yeah, thanks for the car…and the driver._

_Chris: Anything, anytime. Any problems?_

_Bella: Actually, yes. I just found out there are some guards at the school gates going to check our bags and all. Also that there's going to be a metal detector which means I'll have to take off my glasses._

_Chris: And you've got your pills with you…_

_Bella: Yes._

_Chris: If he asks you to take your glasses off, just do that; it won't kill you. If they ask about the pill say they're painkillers and if they don't believe you, look him straight in the eye and say something seriously cringe worthy._

_Bella: You're kidding right?_

_Chris: Baby, I've got to go._

_Bella: See you._

'That _really_ helped.' Bella muttered sarcastically before stuffing the iphone in her bag. She turned around and fully looked at me. Her eyes seemed to wonder in astonishment and then she whispered, so quietly that I almost missed it 'Carlisle."

How did she know Carlisle? I asked myself stupidly. Did he know her? Was she human? Alice appeared at my side, interrupting my thoughts. "Like what you see?" she teased as Bella walked back to where Jessica was standing. "Shut up Alice, I think she know Carlisle…"

"She _does_?"

'I'm not sure, but she looked at me as if she recognised me then she whispered "Carlisle" and walked away VERY quickly.'

"I don't th-"

'The bell just went, let's go stand behind her, apparently she has some kind of pills in her bag.' I said at vampire speed.

'Oooh, I love these things.'

We walked over just in time to catch a place behind Bella and Jessica.

I hushed Alice several times as she got a little too excited and the line advanced at a slow pace, sometimes the metal detector beeped loudly, and the unlucky person had to remove any metal item and get their bags thoroughly checked out. Soon enough, it was Bella's turn to go.

She walked through the detector and just at is seemed she had passed, it beeped very loudly.

Name please? One of the two guards asked- muscles bulging under his polo shirt and his thoughts not very pure, at all.

'Name please?'

'Bella Kearns, sir.'

'Bella Kearns, remove your glasses.'

She removed her glasses and looked him full on in the eyes. The guard did a double take, his eyes widened in astonishment, then in fear. Why, why was he scared?

I looked at Alice for reassurance but she seemed to be as abashed as me. 'Tune in his thoughts.' She whispered extra quietly. I concentrated on him and heard:

_Breathe, breathe. Don't wince, not very manly. Oh, God no one said anything about this._

_What the hell?_ I informed Alice of his somehow terrified thoughts hoping she could enlighten me but she just shrugged and silently tilted her shin towards Bella who looked like she was being confronted.

'Care to explain this?' a less-built man was holding up a pill box taken from a denim bag. I and Alice exchanged worried looks before turning back to where Bella was shrugging and twisting her black curls.

'Painkillers?' she said sweetly.

Alice and I passed the metal detector without any complications and we stood behind Bella to collect our bags.

'Care to prove that?' the man asked, irritated.

_I can't believe I'm going to do this. I can't believe I'm-_

'No sir, I don't believe there are any _suitable_ ways to prove I'm on my period.' Was Bella's casual answer.

Alice' jaw dropped. My eyes were wide.

Alice looked at me, astonishment clear in her thoughts.

_No, she didn't. She did, didn't she?_

**A/N: Just review. Please.**

******B/N: Hi everyone! My name is Flo Rose and I****'m currently beta-reading for Nancii! I am working on a story of my own at the moment, which has been running a while longer, called What Matters Most. This job is my first beta-reading job! I hope you guys enjoy Nancii's story as much as I do, and please, give her some credit for her hard work AND original storyline. Love, Flo.**  



End file.
